Raki Jafalberg
"Werter Rat. Ich stehe zu eurem Urteil. Aber ich werde meinen Freund nicht rausrasseln. Ich schulde dem Jungen eine Lebensschuld, und Lebensschulden sind das höchste aller Güter in unserer Gesellschaft! Wenn ihr mir dieses eine nimmt, dann bricht ihr sämtliche Gesetze im Zwergenkodex von Milthodur!." - Raki Jafalberg bei seiner Verurteilung 213 NE 847 Raki Jafalberg, häufig einfach nur Raki genannt, ist ein Zwerg, welcher in Rhivany heimisch ist und als Schmied und Meister der Spitzwinkelsilbermine im Besitz der Gruppe im Schloss Drangleic anzutreffen ist. Aussehen Raki ist ein stabil gebauter Zwerg mit dunkelblonden Haaren und braunen Augen.Er trägt einen langen Vollbart, der nicht den Regeln der Bartflechtung im Zwergenkodex entspricht. Raki macht meistens ein ernstes Gesicht, manch einer munkelt er sei nie glücklich, Freunde behaupten er denkt stets zurück an seine Gefangenschaft in der Achse NE 847. In seiner Freizeit trägt Raki normale Kleidung und einen viel zu großen Strickpullover, den ihm seine Frau Brunhilde gestrickt hat. Bei der Schmiede oder Minenarbeit trägt Raki oft kein Oberteil, nur eine Sicherheitsschürze oder in der Mine einen Helm. Im Kampf trägt Raki eine halbe Plattenrüstung die relativ non-deskript ist, aber er beruht darauf, dass diese aus dem feinsten Stahl von Milthodur sei. Hintergrund Raki Jafalberg ist der Sohn von Rofum und Berlande Jafalberg, geboren in den Gebirgen von Milthodur in der Nähe der Silbermine im Besitz der Familie. Raki eiferte von Kindheitsbeinen den großen Helden der Zwergen nach in der Hoffnung seiner Familie Ehre und Ruhm zu schenken. Zwerge interessieren sich nicht für die Angelegenheiten anderer Stammbäume, sondern viel mehr für die Reichtümer der Gebirge. Nur die Jafalbergs sahen den zwergischen Geist in dem Jungen, der eines Tages ihre größte Schande werden sollte. Raki fing früh damit an in den Silberminen seines Vaters zu arbeiten. Unter der Aufsicht des erfahrenen Schmiedes lernte er, wie viele Zwerge, die Schmiedekunst. Sein Handwerk durchschnittlich für einen Zwergen, aber mit einem scharfen Sinn für Geschäftliches verlor Raki seine Aufgaben beim Ofen schnell und fand sich im Büro seines Vaters wieder, wo er die mathematischen und geschäftlichen Seiten der Mine bearbeitete. Durch den Intellekt von Raki und der Erfahrung seines Vaters erlebte die Jafalberg-Mine rapides Wachstum. Die Gebirge von Milthodur ist eine sichere Landschaft. Viel Nahrung ist dort nicht zu finden, alleine in den Gewässern kann man Fische finden und Tiere zum jagen findet man dort nur im Sommer. Sommer sind harsch in diesen Höhen, doch die Winter noch härscher. Zum Westen befindet sich das Territorium der Nomadenstämme von Zanthar, welche auf der Suche nach neuem Territorium ständig benachbarte Nationen attackieren. In Milthodur besteht Wehrpflicht für jeden Zwerg, der Kämpfen kann und kein Geschäft leiten muss. Und so wurde Raki, wie viele seiner Mitzwerge eingezogen, um ein schnelles Trainingsregimen zu durchlaufen. Ausgerüstet hatte man ihn mit einer großen Streitaxt und einem Turmschild, in seinen Kopf hatte man die Idee gedrillt, Milthodur vor dem Feind zu schützen. Kurz darauf fand sich Raki an der Front wieder. Als Offizier war er der Anführer einer Bande von Zwergen, die beauftragt wurde, eines der vielen Tore von Milthodur zu beschützen, komme was wolle. Als eines morgens die Nomadenstämme sich vor dem Tor versammelten um Eintritt zu erhalten, stellte sich Raki vor das Tor, hielt seine Axt hoch und versprach ihnen, dass alles was sie hier finden würde, wäre der Tod. Danach kam es zum Kampf. Wäre es nicht für eine Gruppe von Abenteurern, die Milthodur zu diesem Zeitpunkt besuchen wollten, wäre Raki mitsamt seiner Bande dort am Tor einen ehrenhaften Tod gestorben. Doch die Gruppe unter dem Banner des menschlichen Paladins Torian drehte den Kampf herum und aus zwergischer Tradition, als Anführer seiner Bande, schwor Raki eine Lebensschuld. Du rettest mir das Leben, also werde ich wenn nötig meines geben, um deines zu retten. In zwergischer Tradition ist eine Lebensschuld die höchste Ehre, die einem Zwerg zu teil werden kann und steht inoffiziell über jedem Gesetz in Milthodur. So ein Schwur erlaubte es Raki aus den Ränken der Armee entlassen zu werden, und er schloss sich den Abenteurern an. Nach einigen Jahren der Reise lernte Raki vom Tod seines Vaters und kehrte mit der Gruppe zurück nach Milthodur, um die Mine seines Vaters zu übernehmen. Doch die Jafalberg-Mine, die in der Abwesenheit von Raki in Schulden verfallen ist, hatte viele Feinde. Das Land war offiziell im Besitz von Raki, der nach dem Tod seines Vaters das Land arbeiten sollte, doch er war einige Jahre unterwegs, bevor er zurückkehrte. Die Gier der alten Rivalen äußerte sich in einem nächtlichen Überfall auf die Gruppe von Torian und Raki in einem Versuch, den Sohn von Rofum zu beseitigen und die Rechte für die Minen zu erlangen. Doch die Gruppe schaffte es die Angreifer abzuwehren. Als am nächsten Morgen die Wachen eintraten, wurden die Abenteurer gefangengenommen. Während die nicht-Zwerge für den Tod einiger Zwerge verantwortlich gemacht wurden und bis zu ihrer Hinrichtung im Kerker landeten, fand sich Raki unter der Aufsicht des Rates. Angeklagt mit Mord und Verrat am eigenen Volk schnitt man Raki den Bart ab. Ein Bart ist ein Zeichen des Stolzes und der Stärke, und jeder Zwerg ohne Bart ist ein Zwerg ohne Rechte und Familie. Raki wurde verstoßen, egal wie sehr er argumentierte und versuchte an den Rat zu appellieren. Auch sein Stamm wandte sich von Raki ab, manipuliert durch die Lügen der Rivalen. Die Geschichte von Raki endet hier nicht. Seine Mutter fand sich im Kerker von Milthodur wieder, um sich von ihrem Sohn zu verabschieden. Er flehte sie an, erzählte von dem Hinterhalt, seinem Schwur und schwörte erneut auf seinen Bart, dass der Kern dieser Zivilisation korrupt sei und herausgerissen werden müsse. Ihrem Sohn glaubend, war sie der Grund, weshalb er ausbrach. Seine Freunde hatten nicht so viel Glück wie er es hatte. Er fand die Körper seiner Kameraden in einer Grube abseits von Milthodur. Die Trauer hielt nicht lange. Er ehrte seine Kameraden mit einem Grab und benutzte sein Schild als Grabstein. Wenn Milthodur ihn nicht haben will und seine Kameraden alle tot sind, dann gäbe es für ihn nichts mehr, was er beschützen wolle. Also machte er sich auf den Weg nach Rhivany. Zum Tal des Neuanfangs. Wo jeder Verstoßene sein Zuhause findet. Auf dem Weg dorthin fand er seine Frau Brunhilde und lebt seit je her als Holzfäller zwischen Regendia und Westwall, immer Gold am sparen, bis er eines Tages die Silberminen von Jafalberg in Rhivany eröffnen kann. Geschichte Die Gruppe, bestehend aus Daena, Hendrickson und Vrakwunax trifft auf Raki, als sein Haus zwischen Westwall und Regendia von Gawel Rothand und seiner Banditentruppe angegriffen wird. Nachdem einem kurzem Zusammenschluss besiegten die Abenteurer den Schurkentrupp, welches im Tod des Anführers endete. Daraufhin bot Raki der Gruppe an gemeinsam nach Ebennitz zu reisen, denn er hätte dort einige geschäftliche Dinge zu erledigen. Am nächsten Tag, nachdem die Gruppe mit Raki und Brunhilde ein Festmahl mit viel Bier feierte, brachen die vier Abenteurer auf nach Regendia. In Regendia angekommen, began Raki sich vorerst von der Gruppe zu spalten, indem er eigenen Erledigungen nachging, war jedoch dabei, als die Abenteurer das Tor der Stadt vor einem Regiment seltsamer Monster und Goblins beschützten, wobei der einzige Verlust auf der Seite der Helden eine Wache war, die unglücklicherweise von einem Oger mit seiner Keule erschlagen wurde. Einige Tage später infiltrierten die drei Abenteurer die Villa des Bürgermeisters von Regendia. Raki hatte sich bereit erklärt vor dem Anwesen Radau zu machen, um die Aufmerksamkeit der korrupten Wachen auf sich zu lenken, wobei er großartigen Erfolg hatte. Kurz nach der Assassination brachen alle auf, ihr nächstes Ziel - Die Hauptstadt Ebennitz. Kurz vor Ebennitz trafen die Freunde auf den Hof von Keham Menregin - Jemand, dessen Notiz den weiten Weg nach Regendia und Westwall gemacht hatte. Er suchte anfänglich nach einem Heilmittel für eine Krankheit, die seine Tochter befallen hatte, was sich beim Ankommen jedoch verändert hatte. Die Bauern der Siedlung beharrten darauf, dass Emi mit den Göttern kommuniziere. Jedoch fand die Gruppe, trotz Anweisung von Keham den Hof zu verlassen, heraus, dass es sich bei ihrer Krankheit weniger um eine Krankheit handelte, sondern um die Anzeichen eines Hym, der Emi befallen konnte, aufgrund ihrer Schuldgefühle gegenüber ihres Freundes Erhardt, der einst in der Zwergenruine nördlich, im Wald sich den heimischen Zombies aufopferte, damit sie entkommen konnte. Letztendlich in Ebennitz angekommen, trennten sich die Wege von Raki und der Gruppe, bis die Helden Raki seinen Traum erfüllten - eine eigene Schmiede und Mine. Als Teil ihres neuen Besitzes, dem Schloss Drangleic und seinen Reichtümern erwarben die drei Abenteurer die Dienste von Raki, welcher seitdem für die Gruppe arbeitet. Beziehungen Daena Datoris Obwohl oftmals angenommen wird, dass es eine Rivalität zwischen Elfen und Zwergen gibt, verstehen sich Raki und Daena recht gut. Zwar wird Daena Raki gegenüber ab und zu patzig, aber Raki sieht Daena auch als Kind und nennt sie immer nur "Mädel", egal was die Situation von ihm abverlangt. Hendrickson Greyford Mit Hendrickson versteht sich Raki ganz gut, da Hendrickson ihn sehr an seinen Freund Torian Morgenstern erinnert. Jedoch stört es ihn, wie auch bei Daena, wenn die beiden von ihm die ganze Zeit verlangen, dass er etwas schmieden soll mit der Frage "Wie lange dauert das?" Vrakwunax Tilthro WIP Kategorie:NPC Kategorie:Große Persönlichkeit Kategorie:Rhivany Kategorie:Zwerg